Milk And Chocolate
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: A collection of Morgan/Reid scenes based around series one. WARNING: some mentions of episodes with no major spoilers slash nc-17 content. First attempt.


Category: Criminal Minds

Title: Milk and Chocolate.

Chapter : 1/4

Chapter Title: Series One.

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 1128

Author: Lorna Costelloe

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Characters: Morgan, Reid, Gideon, Hotch, Elle, JJ, Garcia + mentions of unsubs such as "Garner", "Bryer" , "Josh" and "Gregory".

Warnings: Adult concepts, slash, blowjob statistics, Sexual Situations,

Spoilers: "Derailed", "The Popular Kids", "Charm and Harm", "The Fisher King Part 1"

Disclaimer: I do not own and hold no claim to the show Criminal Minds and fully acknowledge that it and all original plots are the property of CBS.

Summary: Simply a collection of Morgan and Reid's relationship chapter is a series. This chapter takes place during Series One sometime before "Derailed."

A/N: Ok, this starts in season one but you have to understand you know "Somebody's Watching"? That did not happen. I don't care if you don't like it but there it is. Lila Archer does NOT exist. Comments/Reviews would be received gratefully.

Quotes directly from Criminal Minds are in _**Bold Italics.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've...waited fo..r this...since...the..........first.......day ......I..saw..you."

Morgan annunciated each word with a kiss and Reid was only too happy to return them. Both of his hands were busy unbuttoning Reid's shirt, Morgan's t-shirt having been thrown across the motel room long ago.

Reid's fingers pinched Morgan's nipples at random, before following sliding his hands down his torso and finding his happy trail.

"Morgan, I..."

Reid pressed yet another kiss against Morgan's lips before dropping to his knees and reaching for his belt.

"Did you know that a blowjob takes on average fifteen minutes?"

Groaning, Morgan couldn't help but shake his head at his genius.

"I guess I'll see you in fifteen min-fuck!"

Morgan saw Reid eight minutes later, not fifteen.

_**"Could at least one of you look like you're going to see me again?"**_

Spencer's words had echoed in Morgan's head as he had watched his lover in the train. When he'd seen him "remove" the chip he'd smiled but then he'd felt sick when Bryer had refused to let him off the train.

Spencer poked him in the chest after he'd told him how he'd felt.

"Maybe you'll think twice before doing that to m-"

Derek quickly out an end to his boyfriend's complaints when he shoved his cardigan to the floor and disappeared for thirteen minutes.

"Morgan!"

Reid's almost girlish giggles had came to life the moment Morgan's fingers came near him and they'd erupted when they'd actually began to tickle him.

"Hmm."

Derek's sigh was rewarded with a kiss, as the tickling had stopped. When Reid began to pull back his boyfriend slid a strong hand in his wild hair and decided to show how much he loved Spencer instead of using difficult words.

_**"I trusted you man! You had no right!"**_

His boyfriend's angry words were so out of character that Morgan was startled for a moment before he replied. The only reason the two of them ever fought was after one of them put themselves in danger and so fighting about someone so....normal was weird.

After their first normal argument, he pulled Spencer close after checking no one was near by and whispered into his ear before pressing a solitary kiss to his lips.

"Your milky skin goes passionate red when you're angry babe. And it makes me..."

He hadn't finished the sentence, leaving Spencer's over-active brain to finish it a million different ways.

Most of them ended with the two of them in bed.

_**"Did you have to tackle both of us?"**_

The glare he sent Reid at his comment about his tackling of Josh and in turn Spencer was followed quickly by a sarcastic comeback that Spencer would later quote while they were "alone."

_**"You're welcome."**_

While the majority of the team slept, Reid pondered over how Gregory had killed his mother. It scared him, as although his mother had been ill and he had understood why her behavior was so erratic the case had hit close to home.

What if he hadn't understood? Had he been normal would he of blamed his mother? Other teens had said they hated their parents all the time, yet he had never blamed her for anything. If he'd been normal...would he of hu-

"Bathroom, now."

Derek's voice startled him out of his reverie and when he looked up he was grabbed firmly and pulled towards the bathrooms at the back of the plane.

Once inside, Morgan kissed him deeply before locking the door behind them.

"Stop over-analyzing yourself pretty boy. You're not Gregory."

"Guess I shouldn't...try...umm.....fuck Derek...."

The smirk present on Morgan's face should of irritated him but instead it only made him grow harder. He groaned when his boyfriend dropped to his knees and opened his pant before pushing them impatiently to Spencer's ankles. Reid loved the fact that his lover was comfortable enough around him to get in such a vulnerable position. Derek had told him the first time he'd done so that he'd never felt secure enough to give the other men he'd slept with a blowjob on his knees.

He moaned when he looked down and saw that Morgan glancing up at him still smirking, obviously waiting for him to ask.

"Morgan..."

Chuckling, Derek shook his head before whispering huskily at him.

"What d'you want Spencer? Hmmm? Tell me...Ask."

He was still smirking but Reid didn't care, his mind contained one thought: he was going to combust if Morgan didn't give him his release soon. He wanted to feel his boyfriend's skilled mouth on him, wanted to feel his tongue on the slit on end of his cock. He wanted to feel him sucking him, his hands playing with balls and wanted to let go, to come in his boyfriend's mouth.

"Suck me. Please Derek, suck me until I can't thin-ugh."

Morgan's mouth on him seemed better every time it happened and his hips buckled forward when he felt his lover's tongue swirling around his head and filling the tiny slit on the end of his cock.

Morgan always made him feel as though he couldn't feel more pleasure yet somehow yearn for more of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch, Gideon, JJ and Elle all glanced at each other before smirking knowingly. Only Gideon looked slightly unhappy and it became apparent why when Hotch picked up his phone and called a number on speed dial.

"Garcia? Gideon owes you fifty bucks 'coz Morgan and Reid are just about to join the Mile High Club."

_**"She's not the grail. She is your daughter, her name is Rebecca." **_

_**"No, your mother explained it all to me."**_

_**"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic who would forget to eat if she wasn't properly medicated and supervised. Your daughter is real. She exists and we are here to help her." **_

Morgan's gun remained aimed at Reid as he tried to talk Garner was shocked when Reid stated that his mother was a paranoid schizophrenic but Morgan was not. He and Spencer had already told him and warned him that it was genetic. He was merely shocked that he'd told Garner.

Slick with sweat, had he believed there was a God to receive them, he would of prayed silently that his boyfriend would be ok.

The profile said-

_**"Reid!"**_

Hotch's shout of alarm was quickly followed by both Morgan and Hotch putting out the fire that had spread quickly on Reid. Morgan's panic was merely intensified by the ringing in his ears from the explosion and he felt numb when he realized that the delusional abductor had strapped a bomb to his torso. Had Reid been standing closer-

_**"The basement! Rebecca's in the basement."**_

Reid's breathless words served to speed their rushed journey down the stairs even more and when they reached the basement they discovered that Spencer was once again right.

"If you...ev...er again...try to....talk...a...psycho....with a bo-mb down...I will.."

Spencer's finger stopped his lips from moving while his other hand moved rhythmically up and down Morgan's shaft.

"I'll do my best chocolate."

When their lips once again connected desperately Morgan could taste himself on Spencer's tongue and decided that he'd had enough of foreplay.


End file.
